Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team
1000px-ThomasCGI.jpg|Thomas the tank engine Twilight Sparkle Equestria's Studious Pony.png|Twilight Sparkle CGIPercy.png|Percy Pinkie.png|Pinkie Pie CGI-James-thomas-the-tank-engine-19231597-802-602.jpg|James Rarity.png|Rarity GordonCGIpromo.png|Gordon Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash 509px-HenryCGIPromo2.png|Henry Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy 1000px-TobyCGIPromo2.jpg|Toby Applejack.png|Applejack EdwardSeason13promo.jpg|Edward CGI-Emily-thomas-the-tank-engine-19114250-394-316.jpg|Emily Bash, Dash and Ferdinand.jpg|The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) CMC.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) Luke.png|Luke ImagesSpike.jpg|Spike Heckle and Jeckle.jpg|Heckle and Jeckle Charlie.png|Charlie Hiro.png|Hiro Paxton.png|Paxton 36621303.jpg|Cool McCool Shining Armor ii.png|Shining Armor Cadance.png|Princess Cadance Victor.png|Victor Kevin.png|Kevin Duck.jpg|Duck Princess Inrene.png|Princess Irene Turnip.png|Turnip Curide.png|Curdie CGI Skarloey.png|Skarloey CGI Rheneas.png|Rheneas CGI Sir Handel.png|Sir Handel CGI Peter Sam.png|Peter Sam CGI Rusty.png|Rusty Duncan in his CGI version.jpg|Duncan 250px-Zecora id-1-.png|Zecora Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed Belle.jpeg|Belle Flynn.jpeg|Flynn -1206.png|1206 Buzz.png|Buzz Dazzlen.jpg|Dazzlen Dusten.jpg|Dusten Evan logging Loco.png|Evan Gustis.jpg|Gustis Hugs.png|Hugs J.J..png|J.J. Mako.png|Mako MR. GREAT WHITE.png|Mr. Great White Mucker.png|Mucker Marshall P.F..png|Marshall P.F. Puffy Logging Loco.png|Puffy Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Rings.jpg|Rings Shai-Shay Logging Loco.png|Shai-Shay Sharky.png|Sharky Shiver.jpg|Shiver Socky.png|Socky Skunky.png|Skunky Steam Claw D.png|Steam Claw D. Steam Driller.png|Steam Driller Steam Excavator.png|Steam Exavator Steam Grindor.png|Steam Grindor Steam Mech.png|Steam Mech Steam Sweeper.png|Steam Sweeper Steamy Logging Loco.png|Steamy T.C..png|T.C. Tune.jpg|Tune Uray.jpg|Uray Willy.png|Willy Zip.jpg|Zip Dusty Crophopper.jpg|Dusty Crophopper DonaldDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas Oliver.png|Oliver Toad.png|Toad Bertiepromo.png|Bertie Terence.png|Terence Bill and Ben in full CGI.png|Bill and Ben Stephen.png|Stephen Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin 800px-Virgil Eevee.png|Eevee 800px-Virgil Vaporeon.png|Vaporeon Virgil Jolteon.png|Jolteon 800px-Virgil Flareon.png|Flareon 800px-Virgil Espeon.png|Espeon Umbreon.png|Umbreon 800px-Zoey Leafeon.png|Leafeon May Glaceon.png|Glaceon 20130329172637!Sylveon anime.png|Sylveon Daring Do ID S4E04.png|Daring Do SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star Vinny Griffin.png|Vinny Griffin ImagesCAYYY8KS.jpg|Blossom ImagesCATY1LTK.jpg|Bubbles ImagesCATS1R3D.jpg|Buttercup Ten Cents.jpg|Ten Cents Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine Big Mac.png|Big Mac Warrior.jpg|Warrior Hercules (TUGS).jpg|Hercules Top Hat.jpg|Top Hat O.J..jpg|O.J. Lucario.jpg|Lucario Rocky.png|Rocky Whiff.png|Whiff Scruff.png|Scruff Roger Smith.png|Roger Smith Sailor6.gif|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon Darien Shields A.K.A Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask Ami Mizuno A.K.A Sailor Mercury.jpg|Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Raye Hino A.K.A Sailor Mars.jpg|Raye Hino/Sailor Mars Lita Kino A.K.A Sailor Jupiter.jpg|Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter Mina Aino A.K.A Sailor Venus.jpg|Mina Aino/Sailor Venus Rini A.K.A Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Trista Meioh A.K.A Sailor Pluto.jpg|Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto Amara Tenoh A.K.A Sailor Uranus.jpg|Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus Michelle Kaioh A.K.A Sailor Neptune.jpg|Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune Hotaru Tomoe A.K.A Sailor Saturn.jpg|Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Luna, Artemis, and Diana.jpg|Luna, Artemis, and Diana Dotm-optimusprime-poster.jpg|Optimus Prime bumblebee_in_transformers_3-wide.jpg|Bumble Bee transformers2_ironhide_wallpaper-normal.jpg|Ironhide Ratchet0.jpg|Ratchet Dotm-sideswipe-film-face.jpg|Sideswipe Dino-nestbase.PNG|Dino DOTM_Wreckers.jpg|Wreakers skids_and_mudflap.jpeg|Skids and Mudflap Dotm-brains&wheelie-film-1.jpg|Wheelie and Brains Stewie_Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin Welcome to the Page of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team in honor of 76859Thomas, Stuingtion, GTPS2, Hiatt Grey and skullzproductions. 76859Thomas' Team Members *Thomas the tank engine *Twilight Sparkle *Percy *Pinkie Pie *James *Rarity *Gordon *Rainbow Dash *Henry *Fluttershy *Toby *Applejack *Edward *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Luke *Spike *Heckle and Jeckle *Charlie (Coming Soon) *Hiro (Coming Soon) *Paxton (Coming Soon) *Cool McCool (Coming Soon) *Shining Armor (Coming Soon) *Princess Cadance (Coming Soon) *Victor (Coming Soon) *Kevin (Coming Soon) *Duck (Coming Soon) *Princess Irene (Coming Soon) *Turnip (Coming Soon) *Curdie (Coming Soon) Stuingtion's Team Members *Thomas the tank engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (co-leader) *Percy (Luitenent) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace Flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) (Suppliers) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) (Spies/ Head carpenter/ Head Singer/ Ace Scooter Racer/ stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assitant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assitant) *Charlie (Jokester) *Hiro (Co-wisdom engine) *Shining Armor (Subsitute leader) *Princess Cadence (Co-subsitute leader) *Victor (Medical officer) *Kevin (Medical officer's assitant/luggage loader) *Skarloey (Third-in-command/sniper) *Rheneas (Co-safety officer/soldier) *Sir Handel (Sweetie Belle's privite assitant/fast gunner soldier) *Peter Sam (Apple Bloom's privite assitant/soldier) *Rusty (Thomas & Friends) (Repair n' maintence officer/demolisions solder) *Duncan (Scootaloo's privite assitant/special weapons and heavy gunner soldier) Honorary members: *Zecora *Babs Seed *Belle (Thomas and Friends) *Flynn (Thomas and Friends) *1206 *Buzz *Dazzlen *Dusten *Evan *Gustis *Hugs *J.J. *Mako *Mr. Great White *Mucker *Marshall P.F. *Puffy *Rattlesnake Jake *Rings *Shai-Shay *Sharky *Shiver *Socky *Skunky *Steam Claw D. *Steam Driller *Steam Exavator *Steam Grindor *Steam Mech *Steam Sweeper *Steamy *T.C. *Tune *Uray *Willy (the train) *Zip (planet train) *Dusty Crophopper GTPS2's Team Members *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver and Toad Hiatt Grey's Team Members *Thomas the tank engine *Percy *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Toby *Emily *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand *Luke *Bertie *Terence *Bill and Ben *Stephen *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Brian Griffin *Eevee and His Evolution Family (Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon) Honorary Members *Daring Do *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Vinny Griffin *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat, and O.J.) *Lucario *Rocky *Whiff *Scruff *Roger Smith *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Dino *Wreakers *Skids & Mudflap *Wheelie *Brains *Stewie Griffin skullzproductions' Team Members * List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Couples #Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle #Toby and Applejack #Henry and Fluttershy #Percy and Pinkie Pie #James and Rarity #Gordon and Rainbow Dash #Duck and Princess Celestia #Hiro and Princess Luna #Victor and Zecora #Princess Irene and Curdie #Umbreon and Espeon #Brian and Sylveon Also see Weapons used in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series made by Stuingtion. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasus Category:Alicorns Category:Humans Category:Western characters Category:Ponies Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure of Heart Category:Intelligent characters Category:Adventure Teams